Sun and Moon
by Freewaygirl
Summary: When Moriarty threatens Molly after his return from the dead, Sherlock and his pathologist are on the run together. But James finds them and curses the couple so that they are parted through day and night. Which price are they willing to pay for their freedom? Post HLV, modern LadyHawke AU


**So this is my new story. I have had this on my mind for quiet some time now and had to get this out. I always loved the story of Ladyhawke and that's why I turned it into this Sherlolly story. I know I have other stories to update and I promise, I will.**

**Special thanks to MizJoely for her brilliant Beta work :)**

**Enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Prologue

_Did you miss me?_

_Did you miss me?_

_Did you miss me_

The words resounded through the empty morgue. Molly bewildered stared against the monitor of her computer. Her hands were clasped together and she shivered slightly.

It couldn't be!

It was impossible!

She was the one who had done his postmortem and she had been the one who had signed his death certificate.

How was he able to return to life?

A bullet had smashed his skull and his brain had covered the floor of the rooftop when he shot himself there.

It was simply impossible that he could have survived that headshot.

There was that fear within her of what would happen if Moriarty was truly back from the dead.

If he was back, then he would look for her because she was the one who helped Sherlock to fake his death.

Probably it wouldn't take long until he found out who had supported Sherlock, and together with Mycroft she would be on Moriarty's list.

But Sherlock was gone. She knew that he was on a plane that would take him far away. After the murder of Magnussen Mycroft had done everything in his power to protect his little brother.

The exile was the price that Sherlock had to pay for not going to prison.

He had to leave.

Forever.

For Molly it was hard to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

The whole situation seemed to overwhelm her.

Should she call Mycroft to ask for help?

Or should she rather try and contact Sherlock herself?

Maybe Molly thought after a few seconds, she was just overreacting.

This was all part of a bad joke. Everything would be okay.

Quickly she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her lab coat.

„Did you miss me?" a voice asked her.

First Molly thought it was the monitor again, but she realized that the picture on the screen was gone.

„Did you miss me?" said the voice again. It wasn't the grotesque sound from the beginning. The sound was clear, like someone was standing right behind her!

That was James Moriarty's voice behind her, without a doubt and it made her mouth go dry.

„Come on, Molls!" he purred and his breath touched the skin of her neck.

Molly clenched her teeth and turned around very slowly.

Nothing had prepared her for this.

James Moriarty stood right in front of her. Not Jim from IT.

The dark blue Westwood suit fitted him very well, his hair looked as good as on the day he shot himself.

His skin which always had been pale, seemed even more pale to her right now. His dark eyes were glowing and his lips showed a vicious smile.

Quick-thinking she flinched and collided with one of the tables at which she performed postmortems.

„Oh, isn't that adorable? Little, clumsy Molly ! I can't put in words how much I missed you!", James mocked.

„You...you...it can't be! That's simply impossible ! Your corpse was on my table! You are dead!", Molly stammered and walked backwards.

„ Did you really believe I was dead ? Well, I thought Sherlock was but you two TRICKED me!", James took a step closer.

„I signed your death certificate!" He wouldn't make her stumble over her own words.

„Oh Molly, we are still friends, aren't we?", James was very close to her now and Molly slightly started to panic as she grabbed one of the scalpels and held it up to protect herself.

„We were never friends!", she hissed.

„We went out a few times, remember?"

Amused he winked at her.

„Stay where you are!"

„We watched Glee, cuddled on your sofa and..." but Molly interrupted him. The thought that she had been on dates with that monster made her stomach turn, disgusted her.

„I said stay where you are or I will..." she tried to shut him off.

„Or what? What will little Molly do, stab me with her little scalpel?", James started laughing in a manner that gave her goosebumps.

The room temperature seemed to have cooled down and Molly felt herself freezing.

„Go to hell!", she tried her best to stay strong, but her voice trembled.

„That's too boring, because I've been there you know? But it always spits me out again."

His voice was a disgusting and happy singsong.

She stared at him in confusion. It was difficult to understand what he had just told her.

Moriarty sighed in theatrically: „I've always thought you were cleverer, Molly."

„I'm clever enough to know that I will never let you stand so close to me again!"

The knife in her hand still trembled.

„It wasn't very nice of you, to help Sherlock. I don't like him that much, you know?"

His voice sounded calm, maybe a bit too calm.

„If he needs my help, then all he has to do is ask!", her answer came quickly and Molly looked directly into his eyes.

„I see. Well Molly, actually I don't care about him much. Holmes is nothing more than a toy to keep me occupied. Of course I returned to see him dance a little more but I also returned to claim what's rightfully mine."

The pathologist stared at him confused and in a split of a second she let him out of her sight.

It was the moment when James Moriarty decided to turn the tables.

As fast as he could he hit the knife out of her hand. The next thing Molly felt, was when he grabbed her and turned her around.

Now Molly's back was pressed her back against his chest.

Desperately Molly tried to fight herself free but Moriarty pulled her in closer. His right forearm was suddenly under her throat while his left arm snaked around her waist.

„Well, well my love ! Stay calm!", James cooed.

„No chance!"

Desperately she tried to kick him but Moriarty pressed her against the next wall.

It hurt and she panted. With his nose James touched the space between her shoulder and her neck to smell her. He breathed in her scent. Molly could hear him smell her and she was disgusted.

„Your scent is still so heavenly!", he whispered in her ear.

„Why are you here? How could you survive your own suicide?", she panted.

„You know, building a criminal network often needs some unorthodox methods like kidnapping, blackmailing, murder...black magic.", Moriarty started to chuckle.

„Things like that do not exist!", Molly tried to escape when she tried to push off the wall and to free herself.

„Astonishing what you can learn when you travel around the world, if you are looking for it in all the right places. There are ethnic groups in Eastern Europe, Persia, Ireland and even North-America who are very experienced in using the dark arts. Believe me, I've only learned from the best!" He turned her roughly to face him. Her head hit the wall slightly and it hurt.

For a moment she felt dizzy. James kept her from falling and grabbed her throat.

„I don't believe you...", Molly answered him. Magic didn't exist!

„Oh Molly, it's so sad that you don't accept it. You've already seen my skills. That resurrection show is like shooting fish in a barrel for me. I could do it all day and never get tired of it. You should see my whole show, you really would like it."

He winked at her and Molly started to tremble.

Moriarty inclined his head to her: „I missed you."

As he came closer Molly raised her hand and scratched his cheek. Blood was dripping down his cheek.

„I didn't miss you at all!", she hissed.

„That is such a shame, I really was delighted to meet you. What we shared was so precious..." Absendmindedly he caressed the scratches on his cheek.

Molly shuddered as she observed how quickly his skin started to heal. The blood seemed to roll back into the scratches and the skin healed within seconds.

It didn't take long and Moriarty's face looked like nothing happened .

„Oh my god..." Molly gasped.

„Believe me, dearest, God has nothing to do with it. As I said before, it's just a lot of practice.", he chuckled amused.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

All she knew was that she was in huge trouble.

„Let's return to the question of why I'm here. I wanted to celebrate my return with you.", again he came closer.

„No, I want you to go.", Molly whispered back.

„I'm really sorry but I can't accept that answer. I'm here because of you, Molls. Maybe we can start over again, you and I..."

Molly couldn't believe her ears.

The thought of being with James again made her feel sick to her stomach.

She shook her head.

„Never. You used me. You nearly killed my friends and I'm afraid of you!" Molly said, resolved.

Moriarty sighed again: „Oh Molly, why do you bear such grudges against me? When it comes to others, you are always so forgiving aren't you, Molly?"

She looked at him like he had caught her.

How could he know about it?

As fast as she could she avoided his gaze. Looking at him now would be like losing a fight.

„I've kept an eye on you Molly. First your hasty engagement with that Tom guy, who amused me a lot. But then Sherlock returned from the dead, you broke things off or did Tom do that?", Moriarty's hands were on her forearms and he grabbed her so hard , that she was sure her skin would bruise.

„Stop it! You are hurting me! That's none of your business!"

„Did he find out who you harboured in your bedroom time to time? Was that why Tom left you?", he asked further.

Between her and Tom, things had never been working out. He had been nice and sweet, but Molly had sensed after Sherlock's return that she only liked Tom because he looked like a younger version of the detective.

After John's and Mary's wedding she had broken off the engagement.

Tom had been nice and sweet, but he was not the man who made her heart skip a beat.

Ever since the fall Sherlock had used her flat as a bolthole and after the Watsons' wedding he came over almost every day. Their relationship hed become closer over the time.

Molly did not answer James' question.

„I see. It must have been so painful to see him so close with Janine, right? Why do you humiliate yourself like that Molly? By day he treats you like you do not matter at all to him and at night, he comes to your flat and crawls into your bed...", his voice was smooth and he sounded so caring.

Janine was Molly's sore spot, because she seemed to be everything that Molly wished to be.

Just to be honest, she had been the reason why Molly had slapped Sherlock in the lab months ago.

She had been at Baker Street where she met Janine, wearing nothing more than Sherlock's purple shirt. The point that Janine treated her like a housemaid had been enough for Molly to go off the deep end.

„I owe you no explanation." She mumbled back.

Finally he let go of her and Molly stumbled forward and braced herself on a table.

„Come with me Molly. I will never hurt you. You are holding my heart in your delicate hands." James' voice was still smooth but Molly knew she couldn't give in to his wish.

„No..."

It didn't take her long to make a decision.

„What was that?"

„I said no! I'm not going with you, you are disgusting me!" that was the moment she turned to him. Molly looked at him, she had nothing to lose.

„What a pity. I would never treat you as badly as he does." Moriarty purred.

„I have to refuse..."

Moriarty started to laugh: „Well, I always get what I want Molly. It will be my pleasure to hunt you down until you give in. You will come to me willingly. Noone No one will be able to stop me and in the end I will have you! I know you will tell Sherlock about all this when I'm out of here. Please send him my regards and deliver him a message, that every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain. Enjoy the last few hours you have left. It's too bad that Sherlock had to leave the country."

Being in schock she stared at him and Moriarty leaned over to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and breathed to her: „I'll see you soon..." and left as fast as he came. He left a confused and frightened Molly behind.

Right after he left, Molly's phone buzzed:

_Called back from exile. On my way to Bart's - SH_

Molly put down the phone and then sat on the floor, her back against the wall.

Down there she hugged her knees tightly.

* * *

„How can he be back?! The medical facts were clear! He was dead! It's not possible!" , Sherlock was indignant at the fact that Moriarty was still alive. He sat next to John in the cab.

Before they took the cab John had sent his pregnant wife home, so she could rest and recover from the chaos.

„Do you really believe that I know what is happening here? He had a giant hole in his head!" John answered dryly.

„How could I miss that he was just bluffing..." Sherlock growled as the car stopped in front of the hospital.

„You were busy faking your own death." John answered.

„ Thank you for that explanation John..." Sherlock pulled up the collar of his coat as he went over to enter the hospital, John following him.

Only minutes later they entered the morgue.

„Molly?", Sherlock shouted but he didn't get an answer at first.

Quickly he looked over the room but found no signs of a fight.

He stepped forward.

It was Molly's shift, she had to be here!

„Come out, Molly! There is no need to hide!"

Then he found her cowering on the floor, hugging her legs tightly, leaning aginst the wall.

Finally she looked up to him: „Sherlock?" She whispered and he nodded.

Molly pulled herself up and within a few steps she was next to him.

John didn't believe his eyes when he saw how Sherlock pulled her small frame in his arms to hug her tightly.

„He was here...he knows..." She whimpered in his arms.

Sherlock pulled away but not so far, that he was not holding her anymore: „Did he do something to you?"

Molly shook her head.

„I should have known, that he was outwitting me. Damn it! I should have known that he was willing to do it!" Sherlock upraided himself.

„Nobody could have known that..." She whispered back.

„What did he want? Tell me, or I will deduce it!" Molly knew it was his own wicked way to show that he was in upset.

„Sherlock, he knows that I helped you. That and so much more. Moriarty threatened me." was Molly's answer.

John could see how Sherlock's skin grew pale.

„What does he want?"

Molly gulped: „Me. James wants me and he will hunt me until he gets what he wants."

„I won't let that happen!" He didn't care about John's reaction when he kissed her temple.

„You have no idea what you are up against!" Molly looked at the floor.

„Please Molly, have some trust." Sherlock tightened his grip around her.

„Would one of you please be so kind as to tell me what is going on here?!" John asked confused from the background.

Before Molly could say something, Sherlock replied: „John, as you can see I've been harbouring romantic feelings for Molly Hooper for quite some time now."

* * *

**Leave a review!**


End file.
